


Oh, Baby!

by Skeeter_110



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Steve Rogers, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Oblivious Bucky Barnes, Omega Tony Stark, Pregnant Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeeter_110/pseuds/Skeeter_110
Summary: Tony and Steve find out that Tony is pregnant while Bucky is on a mission. Which, of course, means they need to figure out a fun way to break the news to their alpha.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 186
Collections: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020, Tony-involved Omegaverse Fics





	Oh, Baby!

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [groffiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/groffiction/pseuds/groffiction) in the [stuckony_summer_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stuckony_summer_stocking_2020) collection. 



Steve has noticed that Tony has been acting a bit off lately. At first, he just chalked it up to the fact that Bucky had to go on a mission without them for three weeks; it was hard not being able to go with him to make sure he was safe. But then Tony started getting sick. 

The first time Tony got sick, he played it off as food poisoning from when they went out and had sushi. Considering Steve can't really get food poisoning anymore, he had no reason to believe otherwise. But, after four days, Tony still wasn't getting better.

Now, Steve was outside of Tony's lab, pacing back and forth as he waited for JARVIS to let him in. Tony was in the lab all day yesterday, never coming to bed, and continued to be in the lab for half of the day today. With him being sick like he was, Steve was more than worried about his Omega locking himself away for so long.

"JARVIS, will my access code work now?" Steve asks, pausing his pacing just long enough to talk to the AI. 

_'Yes, Captain. Sir has lifted blackout mode.'_ JARVIS responds, Steve sighing in relief as he quickly punched in his code. As soon as the doors slide open, Steve ran into the workshop, fully ready to scoop Tony up and rush him to the doctors; especially because when Steve walked in, he could see Tony sitting at one of his workbenches, looking unusually pale and as if he was about to topple over any second.

"Tony? What's wrong?" Steve greets, not being able to hide the worry in his voice. He already had to actively stop himself from running over to the man. Tony just mumbled something intelligible in responce. "What?" Steve asks.

"I'm pregnant." Tony says a bit louder this time. Time seemed to stand still as Tony held out the plastic test out, showing Steve the two lines that showed on it. 

"Oh, my word. You're pregnant!" Steve exclaims once his brain started working again and allowed him to form words. 

"I'm pregnant!" Tony repeats, the meaning of the simple phrase finally sinking in for both men. They both let out a few excited - and nervous - laughs before quickly hugging each other.

"Wait until we tell Bucky." Steve says once they've pulled apart. Steve couldn't wait to see the Alpha's reaction to the news. He knew he was going to be beyond ecstatic.

"Okay, since Bucky isn't supposed to be back for another two weeks, that should be more than enough time to make a doctors appointment and to plan a fun way to surprise him with the news." Tony says, Steve pulling Tony in for another hug and planting kisses all over his face. 

They could begin planning all of that stuff after celebrating a bit first. 

* * *

Tony couldn't help but to nervously chew his finger nails as they waited for Bucky to get to their floor. Both Steve and Tony had gotten the message twenty minutes ago that the team had landed and that all they needed to do was debrief and then Bucky was home. 

Steve and Tony had officially gotten everything they needed for the reveal a couple of days ago. Now, all they needed to do was actually go through with what they had planned.

Which was proving to be a lot more harrowing than Tony thought. 

Tony and Steve's heads both shot up once they heard the elevator coming up to their floor, Tony only sparing Steve a small glance before shoving his nervousness down and putting on a smile. 

Although, his smile must have not been realistic enough, because once Bucky walked into the living room and saw both of his mates, he automatically knew something was up.

"What's wrong? How did you two already get into trouble? I was only gone for three weeks." Bucky says, deflating a bit. 

"Trouble? Who says we got into trouble?" Steve asks, not helping with Bucky's suspicion.

"The fact that it's you who I'm talking to and both of you look like little kids who got caught with their hands in the cookie jar." Bucky retorts, allowing Tony to take his hand into his when he walked over.

"Just come sit down for a second. We got you gifts." Tony says, leading Bucky over to the couch where he was sandwiched by both his mates.

"You got me gifts? Why?" Bucky asks, watching with confusion as Tony pulled out a decent-sized gift bag and placing it down in his lap.

"Just open it and find out." Steve prompts, Bucky looking between the two before slowing taking the tissue paper out of the gift bag. 

He gently pulled out the first object, laughing once he managed to pull all the tissue paper off of it. 

"Where did you find this?" Bucky asks, inspecting the Bucky-Bear that he was now holding.

"Read the shirt." Steve says in leiu of an answer. Bucky did what he was told, looking his amusement reverting right back to the confusion he felt before. 

_Baby Barnes reporting for duty August tenth._

"I don't get it. Is it supposed to be hinting at something?" Bucky asks, Tony deciding to take pity on the poor man and just tell him; plus he wasn't sure if he could wait any longer for Bucky to pick up what they were trying to tell him.

"Here." Tony says, handing Bucky a thick envelope. The soldier slowly opened it pulling out an ultrasound picture and the pregnancy test Tony took. 

Bucky just sat there frozen for a few minutes, alternating between staring at the pregnancy test and the ultrasound photo. After a while it started to get a bit concerning, but before anyone could ask if he was okay, he seemed to have snapped himself out of it.

"You're pregnant?" Bucky whispers, slowly looking up at Tony. Tony gave a shaky smile and a slow nod, unsure if Bucky was happy or upset about this news.

"Holy shit!" Bucky shouted, instantly pulling Tony into his arms and holding him close. Not a single one of them were dry-eyed when Bucky and Tony pulled away, making all three men chuckle as they wiped the tears away.

"We're going to be parents." Bucky quietly says, the news still settling in as both his mates cuddle in with him.

"We're going to be parents." 


End file.
